lefkardfandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian
Rage lasts for 10 minutes not 1 minute. Its their top feature is needs to last a bit longer. Path of The Berserker The barbarian needs to be more offensive not defensive. The problem is that the berserker path should be the default path for the barbarian, but its main feature is the bonus attack action but that comes with a down side exhaustion that is a serious penalty, and there are other ways of getting bonus action attacks that don't have that penalty. I've reduced that penalty by allowing exhaustion to be removed by spending a hit dice in a short rest. A similar option might be to allow the cleric a means of removing exhaustion via a spell. But it still leaves the problem that the barbarian won't be berserking in hopefully a bit over half his encounters and is still not doing anything with his bonus action so he will probably take Great Weapon Master and then it make you worry about the efficency of the whole path and why he is getting exhausted in the first place for something he gets 50-60% of the time. The net result is most players decide to use the totem path. Taking a feat is hard for a Barbarian as they really need their ability score increases. Ideally they want 20 STR then 20 CON and 20 DEX. This path is really quite reasonable so I don't want to modify it. Instead I'll provide an alternative Path of Earth Mother 3rd Level: You have advantage on Intimidation checks. When you begin a rage you are warped by the power of the Earth goddess (GM can choose an appropriate deity or primal force for his campaign). You physically increase in stature and strength, and you begin to lose control. When you rage gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution If you restrained when you rage, the restraints break and fall off and you suffer 2d6 damage. Same thing happens if you are wearing heavy armour If you want to not attack an enemy while raging you must make a DC 14 Wisdom saving throw. If you want to end your rage while you can see an enemy, you must make a DC 14 Wisdom saving throw. If you fail the roll you must try to attack them. If you are under 50% of your maximum hit points and raging you lose your will to the anger and blood lust. You can't think clearly and start to loose track of who your friends are. You have disadvantage to all perception checks. You must continue to rage and attack someone every round if you are able even if it is an ally (must be a serious full attack no dropping your weapon etc). In order to end the rage and come to your sense you can try to make as DC16 Wisdom saving throw at the start of each round. 6th Level: The primal power within you is even stronger. Gain an additional +2 damage while raging. You are immune to fear while raging. 10th Level: Your connection to the Earth is strong gain one of Tremor Sense or Superior Scent. You are immune to charm while raging. 14th Level: Gain an additional +2 Strength, +2 Constitution while raging. While raging you become size large and have additional reach. This means you can wield a larger weapon if you have one around (double weapon damage die), or even wield a two handed weapon in one hand. ''(This opens up a lot of complex options, with thought it can be very good) ''If you are wearing any armour when you rage, it breaks and falls off and you suffer 2d6 damage. You are going to get through a lot of shirts.